1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose fishing tackle apparatus, and more specifically, an apparatus which is designed for fishing on or near the bottom which is snag-proof and has a weighted sinker, a connecting wire with a fish hook and/or a lure, a float and a perforated tubular shaft for the dispersing of fish attractant or chum. The weight, float, shaft, connecting wire and fish hook are specifically assembled into a configuration that will accomplish its multiple purpose functions which are to:
A.) to provide a bottom fishing apparatus that is snag-proof
B.) to carry and disperse fish attractant/chum
C.) to carry the baited fish-hook and/or lure to the bottom
D.) to prevent “live bait” from swimming into cracks and crevices or under debris to hide from foraging fish and increase the risk of snagging.
E.) to provide an apparatus that when assembled into its useful configuration will naturally orient itself into a vertically upright position having the ability to fulfill its intended purposes as described above.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishing is a very popular sport enjoyed by many professional and recreational anglers. There are various methods of fishing for the many different species of fish in various bodies of water that require a variety of fishing equipment, techniques and rigging of tackle. One method in particular is fishing on or near the bottom.
This is usually accomplished by attaching a weight to the end of a fishing line to which either a baited hook or fishing lure is attached such that the weight will carry the baited hook or lure to the bottom of the body of water to catch bottom feeding fish. In many cases there are rocks, logs, shell, and other types of debris on the bottom that presents a number of problems to this method of fishing.
One problem is that either the weight or fish hook or both become snagged in a crevice between rocks or gets caught on a log or other underwater debris and very often results in a broken fishing line and loss of expensive fishing tackle.
Another problem is that when fishing on or near the bottom using “live bait” such as shrimp, minnows, or other small fish, the “live bait” will swim down to the bottom to hide under debris or into crevices between rooks and be hidden from foraging fish and also increase the chance of getting snagged and breaking the line.
Still another problem with this method of fishing is that when using certain types of “dough” baits that contain attractant scents such as chicken blood, grasshopper, worms, or a variety of other flavors, the bait does not stay on the hook very well and lessens the chance of catching fish. Some ways of dealing with these various types of problems are to use a snag-proof fishing weight, weed guards to protect the fish hooks from snagging, and to use various types of containers that can carry scented fish attractants to the immediate area where fishing is done.
Several devices of this type have been disclosed in prior art. These have included fishing weights of different shapes and sizes and different means of attachment to a fishing line, and some that incorporate a buoyant element with the weight in an attempt to create a snag-proof apparatus, and some with perforated hollow containers for delivering chum/fish attractant of various configurations cited below:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,471 issued Nov. 11, 1980 to Kolk and Haraka
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,471 issued April, 1963 to Alspaugh
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,279 issued Feb. 4, 2003 to Hernandez
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,294 issued May 6, 2003 to Adams and Lindner
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,018 issued Jan. 18, 2005 to Adams and Lindner
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,268 issued Apr. 12, 2005 to Kutzner
However, none of the prior art discloses a snag-proof multi-purpose fishing weight with a hollow shaft for fish attractant, a permanent weight attached to one end of the shaft, and a float and fish hook connecting wire connected to the other end of shaft that when underwater will naturally orient itself in the vertical upright position while holding the lure or baited hook in a position away from shaft in full view of foraging fish and prevent snagging on debris, and simultaneously dispensing fish attracting chum. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed herein.